herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kyon
Kyon is the main male protagonist and narrator of the Haruhi Suzumiya light novel, manga and anime series. He is the second person to join the SOS Brigade, and unintentionally gave Haruhi Suzumiya the idea to form the club. He is the "fourth seat" of the group. He is the only member of the group who is "normal", having no special abilities at all. He is enrolled in North High, and his real name is unknown. His nickname, Kyon, was created for him by his aunt and then spread by his little sister. He is voiced by Tomokazu Sugita in the Japanese version of the anime and Crispin Freeman in the English version, both of whom also voice Hideki Motosuwa. Biography Apparently, in middle school, Kyon had dreams that people like aliens, time-travellers, and espers existed. At his middle school, he knew a girl named Sasaki, but didn't really become friends with her until they went to cram school together. He tried to explain these dreams (about aliens, time travelers and espers) to Sasaki, but she only denied their existence. By the time Kyon got into high school, he put those dreams behind him. At North High, Kyon tries to make small talk with the girl sitting behind him - Haruhi Suzumiya, after she introduced herself in a strange manner—only wanting to associate with aliens, time-travelers, espers and sliders. She wondered if she had met him before but otherwise dismissed him as an ordinary person. He was able to converse with her when he noticed other examples of her oddness, such as changing her hairstyle in order to get the attention of aliens. He gave her the idea of forming her own club, which eventually resulted in her dragging him into founding the SOS Brigade and recruiting members. Kyon soon finds out that her new members - Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, and Itsuki Koizumi, are in fact an alien, a time traveller, and an esper respectively. Kyon has a hard time taking this all in, but eventually the others come to prove their identities, especially Itsuki, who shows Kyon that Haruhi can alter the world and create closed space, in which "Celestials" destroy what is within and possibly create a new world. When Haruhi sees Kyon wrestling with Mikuru over a computer mouse, she becomes jealous and triggers a closed space consisting of only herself and Kyon in the school; Kyon, however, uses clues from Yuki and a future Mikuru to get out by kissing her and convincing her to bring the old world back. Afterward, Kyon witnesses the development of several issues around Haruhi, some of which Kyon solves and some of which the others solve. In Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody, Mikuru took Kyon three years back in time, where he helped a young Haruhi draw her infamous design at East Junior High. When she asked him his name, he called himself "John Smith" (ジョン・スミス, Jon Sumisu), an obvious pseudonym which she derided. He also suggested she could meet interesting people at North High. In The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, Kyon is thrown into an altered world in which Yuki, Mikuru, Haruhi, and Itsuki are normal humans, Haruhi and Itsuki attend a different school, and there is no SOS Brigade. Kyon considers staying in this "normal" world for good and joining the Literature Club, but eventually decides that a world with the SOS Brigade is still more interesting and fun, no matter how annoying it is. In Love at First Sight, Kyon witnesses someone falling in love with Yuki, and remains jealous of him even after it is revealed that the person did not love her but actually became confused by seeing the Data Overmind. Kyon thinks about his relationship with Yuki and partially admits that he has feelings for her. In The Melancholy of Mikuru Asahina Mikuru recruits Kyon to rescue a child, but cannot tell him her real reason for inviting him out due to her orders from the future. Kyon prevented the boy from being run over by a truck, implied to have been driven by rival time travelers. The future version of Mikuru informs Kyon in The Intrigues of Haruhi Suzumiya that Kyon will soon be forced to make a choice that determines the fate of the future. In The Dissociation of Haruhi Suzumiya, Kyon becomes involved in a timeline split. Personality Kyon is generally the complete opposite of Haruhi; while Haruhi is highly energetic and often in her own world, Kyon is heavily sarcastic and grounded firmly in reality. He doesn't see anything wrong with being "normal" or human, having gotten used to the idea of living in an ordinary world, and initially just doesn't get why Haruhi keeps searching for all these mysteries and supernatural phenomena that, according to him, she's never going to find, instead of going out and having fun like any other person her age. However, he is sympathetic upon learning exactly why she wants to be special, and feels terrible that he can't say anything to make her feel better. Kyon is very intelligent and perceptive, enough to make some sense of Yuki's facial expression, and was able to solve the mystery in Lone Island Syndrome. However, he claims to do poorly in school, at least in part due to a lack of willingness to study, though the occasional line from other characters claim that he's actually at the top of the class. In general, Kyon is a highly cynical person, as no matter what the situation is, he always manages to find something to complain about. Kyon is very much a realist, and makes a point at not believing in anything he can't see; he initially doesn't believe Yuki, Mikuru and Itsuki when they reveal their true identities (alien, time-traveller and esper, respectively) to him and asks that they show him proof before he does. He is implied to have been this way his whole life; he states that he has never believed in Santa Claus, since even as a young child, he knew better than to believe in "some old man who only worked one day a year" (by contrast, his younger sister is eleven and still believes in Santa Claus). Nevertheless, Kyon is not overly stubborn, and once the three brigade members have shown him enough proof, he accepts that they are what they say they are. Kyon clearly has some control over Haruhi's emotions, given that he was able to stop the looping in "Endless Eight" by first catching her attention and then inviting the rest of the Brigade to come over to his house to help him with his homework. He also gets her to stop bringing fictional elements into reality by having her add a disclaimer to the movie stating that the events are fictional. Itsuki has given him "responsibility" for controlling Haruhi's emotions, something which Kyon does not always agree with. As himself stated in The Day of Sagittarius, he seems to naturally stay in the absurd environment of SOS brigade, this proves his adaption ability. Kyon often states that he doesn't understand Itsuki's and Yuki's explanation, but he is able to easily understand the general sense of the paranormal situations. He finds himself feeling out of place whenever put into a supernatural situation such as the closed spaces in Mystérique Sign and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 6 or when placed into alternate timeline/reality in The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, claiming he has misfortune since he is the only "normal" one in the SOS Brigade. Gallery Kyon 2.jpg Kyon 3.jpg Kyon- Facepalm.jpg Kyon- Winter Clothes.jpg|Kyon in his winter clothes Kyon and Haruhi- Contrasting Moods.jpg|Should really be called The Melancholy of Kyon The melancholy of haruhi 306 1280.jpg Kyon and Yuki.jpg|Kyon and Yuki Kyon and Itsuki.jpg|Kyon and Itsuki Kyon and Mikuru.jpg|Kyon and Mikuru The Vexation of Kyon by PaoPorsche.jpg|The Vexation of Kyon by PaoPorsche SOS Brigade.png|The SOS Brigade Sos.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Narrators Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Non-Action Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Good Category:Voice of Reason Category:Genius Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Nameless Category:Dreaded Category:Determinators Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Disciplinarians